bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Disguise system
Introduction - 21/09/2016 version The disguise system allows you to change your name, your gender and your race. The effectiveness of the disguise is tied to your disguise skill, some spells can also add a magical component to disguises. Seeing through disguises depends on either your spot skill or your sense motive skill. Seeing through magical disguise If there is a magical component to a disguise it must first be identified before having any chance to see through a disguise. There are two spells able to see through the magical component of a disguise : Detect Illusion and True Seeing. The system looks up the caster level of each spell and keeps the highest, if the caster level of True Seeing is inferior at 16 it isn't considered, let's call that DetectorDC. If the diguised creature cast Non-Detection on itself then there is a DC check as follows : DetectorDC + d20 vs 11+caster level (+4 if cast on self) If the detector beats the non-detection DC then the magical component of the disguise is pierced. If the magical non-detection is a success the disguised PC will be informed. Disguise Disguises can be more or less difficult : disguising as another gender incurs a -4 penalty, diguising as another race incurs another -4 penalty, changing name doesn't incur any penalty to disguise. Your disguise score is : disguise skill - penalties +d20 Using spells do not change that part. Seeing through a disguise The base disguise score as explained above is used then modifiers are applied, there are two kinds of modifiers : distance and armors. The further away you are and the more armored you are the more difficult it is to see through the diguise. This is a spot or sense motive DC versus a modified disguise score. No face covering + gender change or race change : 25% disguise penalty No face covering + gender change + race change : 50% disguise penalty Using light armor or clothes : Race change : -3 penalty Gender change : -4 penalty No face covering : -4 penalty Face covering : Gender change or race change : +20 bonus Gender and race change : +10 bonus Distance and light conditions are significant : Night + 40f distance : +40 bonus Night + 35f distance : +35 bonus Night + 30f distance : +30 bonus Night + 24f distance : +25 bonus Night + 18f distance : +20 bonus Night + 12f distance : +15 bonus Night + 6f distance : +10 bonus Light sensitivity + 40f distance : +35 bonus Light sensitivity + 35f distance : +30 bonus Light sensitivity + 30f distance : +25 bonus Light sensitivity + 24f distance : +20 bonus Light sensitivity + 18f distance : +15 bonus Light sensitivity + 12f distance : +10 bonus Light sensitivity + 6f distance : +15 bonus Day + 43f distance : +13 bonus Day + 39f distance : +12 bonus Day + 36f distance : +11 bonus Day + 33f distance : +10 bonus Day + 30f distance : +9 bonus Day + 27f distance : +8 bonus Day + 24f distance : +7 bonus Day + 21f distance : +6 bonus Day + 19f distance : +5 bonus Day + 15f distance : +4 bonus Day + 12f distance : +3 bonus Day + 9f distance : +2 bonus Day + 6f distance : +1 bonus Wearing medium or heavy armor and face covering head slot gives a +30 bonus to the diguise DC. Face covering head slot gives a +20 bonus to the disguise DC if you're not wearing clothes. Using a medium or heavy armor gives a +15 bonus to the disguise DC, Light armor gives +10, clothes don't give any bonus. Wearing only face covering head slot and clothes gives you a +5 bonus to diguise. Then it are two spot rolls (or sense motive, whichever is higher) +2d10 against diguise score. Two rolls are made, one to see if the gender change is noticed, the other to see if the race is noticed. Category:Server Systems